overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer
Adventurer (冒険者 boukensha) is a job that exists in the New World. The adventurers receive and solve requests accepted by the Adventurer's Guild. The main roles of adventurers are to hunt down monsters, provide protection for important figures, and collect rare materials, etc. Usually, adventurers would not concern themselves with other state of affairs, yet there are exceptions in special cases. Introduction The history of adventurers started 200 years ago. After the fight between Evil Deities and Thirteen Heroes was finished, human nations suffered from social chaos and devastation. At that moment of crisis, the Adventurer Guilds were established. This gave them a new purpose for hunting down monsters and helping other people around the New World. Nowadays, there are currently so far about 3,000 adventurers working in the Re-Estize Kingdom. While so, there are also about 600 of the adventurers that are ranked Platinum and above. Rank and Difficulty Adventurers are primarily classified by the rank given to them officially by Adventurer's Guild. The naming of one's rank follows by the varying metals used in the adventurer's licensed plate legally (used as identification). * Copper - Iron - Silver - Gold - Platinum - Mythril - Orichalcum - Adamantite The rank of an adventurer increases by passing a test of the Adventurer's Guild. Basically, the rank increases step by step, but if an adventurer achieves a major feat, it is possible to pull up his or her rank several steps at a time. Becoming high ranked adventurer assures both income and social position and the highest ranked, the Adamantite adventurers, are treated as heroes, regardless of their nationality. There are also difficulty levels given to monsters or quests. The higher the level, the more difficult the quest. * F Class: 1~10 - People who are skillful at handling weapons can fight against monsters with this difficulty (ex: Normal goblins). * E Class: 11~20 - Monsters that can't be beaten by normal person, only by trained person. (ex: Ogres) * D Class: 21~30 - Needs veteran soldiers or adventures to deal with. * C Class: 31~40 - * B Class: 41~50 - * A Class: 51~60 - * A+ Class: 61~70 - * A++ Class: 71 ~ - A rumored difficulty level that is suitable for an Adamantite adventurer which is around 90. * Entoma and the other Plelaides are around 150. * Demiurge and Ainz (as Momon) are seen as around 200, but as their levels were too high, Evileye could not accurately judge them. Platinum Dragon Lord seems to be around this level as well. Known Adventurer Groups Sorcerer Kingdom * Darkness: Adamantite Adventurer * Rainbow: Mythril Adventurer (Former Re-Estize) Re-Estize Kingdom * Blue Rose: Adamantite Adventurer * Red Drop: Adamantite Adventurer * Sky Wolf: Mythril Adventurer * Kralgra: Mythril Adventurer * Swords of Darkness: Silver Adventurer Baharuth Empire * Eight Ripples: Adamantite Adventurer * Screaming Whip: Gold Adventurer Dragon Kingdom * Crystal Tear: Adamantite Adventurer Karnassus City-State Alliance * Silver Thread Bird: Adamantite Adventurer (Former Baharuth) Trivia * In the Web Novel, Brass was the metal representing the lowest rank and was given to newly registered adventurers. * Many adventurers actually dreamed of adventuring but many died in the process or broke down in face of reality. * The Slane Theocracy was the first country to develop the Adventurer Guild system. Over time, their Adventurer associations fell obsolete, but other countries adopted the practice. * The social status of adventurers suffers greatly in countries that don't need them, like the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire, as both nations handle monster subjugation with their respective national armies. * The adventurers of the Sorcerer Kingdom is different from the adventurers everywhere else in the world. The ones from the Sorcerer Kingdom are true adventurers unlike the rest who are just monster-hunting mercenaries. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Terminology Category:Jobs